Crashing Out of the Closet
by catgirl234
Summary: When Draco is injured, Harry cannot help but sneak into the hospital wing under his invisibility cloak to see if he is okay. This is what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew that Draco playing quidditch this year was a bad idea. Sure the war was over and his name had been cleared, but it had only been a few months ago. Most people weren't as quick to forgive. But Draco had wanted to play, and after the first argument Harry had decided to let it be. Now he realized he should have pushed harder.

Ten minutes into the game, Draco had been circling the field looking for the snitch, when a fourth year Ravenclaw on the other side of the stands had bound his legs with an incarcerous. Unable to control his broom any longer, he began to plummet. Madam Pomfrey had been able to repair all of the broken bones and lacerations, but she wanted to keep him in the infirmary for a day or two to monitor his concussion.

Of course, Harry had only found this out much later. He had had to wait until after curfew to sneak down to the hospital wing in his invisibility cloak. They both wanted to keep the relationship quiet for now, try and make it through the school year with as little drama as possible. The only people that knew were Blaise and Ginny, who were covering for them for now.

Draco had fallen asleep half an hour ago and Harry could feel himself getting tired. He knew he should get back to his common room while he still had a chance, but he had his cloak. No one would know if he stayed just a little bit longer. He squeezed Draco's hand as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise tried to stall, he really did. But Pansy always got her way. Visiting hours had only started five minutes ago, but she was rushing him along like they were about to end.

"Slow down Pans. It's barely 7 o'clock, he probably isn't even awake yet."

"Then we'll wait until he is. We're his friends, he needs us there with him."

They had reached the doors to the hospital wing. At this point he could only hope Potter had been smart enough to sleep in his own dormitory. Or at the very least bring his cloak.

When Pansy pushed open the door, he first thought that everything was going to be okay. However, as they watched, Potter shifted in his sleep on the chair next to the bed and his invisibility cloak slithered off onto the floor.

He stumbled into Pansy as she slammed to a halt in front of him. He had no doubt she had spotted their hands twined together. Wanting to wake them up, without being within wand range, Blaise shut the door with a loud _thud. _Both Harry and Draco shot into sitting positions. Harry has his wand raised while Draco was still fumbling for his.

They caught sight of Pansy at the same time and glanced at each other. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I fell asleep?" Harry shrugged sheepishly. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I've got to tell Daphne," Pansy said before she turned and bolted out of the room. Blaise could hear Draco's groan from across the room and watched as he flopped back onto the pillow. He arched his brow at Potter.

"Does this mean I get my girlfriend back now, Harry?"

Harry looked over at Draco before he looked back at Blaise.

"Only if it means I get to hex Parsons," he responded.

"Brilliant," Blaise said. "Right, well I'm just going to tell her the good news. I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about this morning."

He turned on his heal and made it way out of the infirmary. As much as he knew they didn't want anyone to know about them, Blaise was glad that he could finally eat breakfast with his girlfriend every morning.

Once he made it to the great hall, he quickly spotted Ginny's flaming hair next to her brother's. Dean Thomas was on her other side. While he'd much rather sit next to Dean, there was already a spot between Weasley and Ginny. He made his way over and climbed into the narrow seat.

"Budge up there Red," he said by way of greeting. "I feel like making myself a ginger sandwich this morning."

"Bloody hell, Zabini!" Ron gaped. "Did you forget which house you were in?"

Blaise chose to ignore him and turned his attention to Ginny instead.

"The idiot fell asleep didn't he?" Ginny asked beaming.

"Of course he did." He piled food on his plate and began eating. "Pansy woke me up at dawn to make sure we'd be able to get to the hospital wing as soon as visitors were allowed. His invisibility cloak fell off as soon as we got there."

"Knowing Parkinson, the whole school will know by lunch."

"Cloak?" Ron said. "Hospital wing? What are you talking about Zabini?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Potter used his fancy invisibility cloak to check on Draco in the hospital last night, only he decided to be an idiot and sleep there rather than in his own common room."

"Why would Harry visit Malfoy?" This time it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Really Ronald. You've been his best friend for 8 years now and you still haven't figured out he's gay?" She asked. He didn't have time to answer however, because from across hall they heard someone yell.

"Shit! He's dating Potter?"

Everyone looked towards the outburst. Over at the Ravenclaw table a student with brown hair had jumped up and was gathering his things.

"Well, I guess Parsons just found out," Blaise said. "He better start practicing his shield spells."

They watched as Parsons made to run out of the Great Hall only to be confronted by Harry and Draco who were just entering. Silence fell as all color drained from Parsons face.

"I…" He faltered. "I…"

Harry and Draco just looked at him.

"Sorry." He rushed out, before fleeing into the bowels of the castle. The two still standing there only lingered a moment longer before simultaneously making for the Slytherin table.

"Bloody hell," Ron huffed.

"Weasley, you need a bigger vocabulary," Blaise said, before turning back to his breakfast.


End file.
